Zombies are Jaded
by Num.1 Hyperactive Kunoichi
Summary: She wasn't sure how long they'd last, or even how they all miraculously managed to stay together throughout all this. She was always darker than most, but even she would never wish this upon the world. It was ciaos, and even Beck's optimism and Tori's unwavering faith in humanity could save them. If this was it, then fine, she'd take it in stride as long as he was by her side.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, that my friend is property of Dan Schneider.

Just a little story that popped into mind with the season finale of one of my favorite TV shows. Only this will contain an unhealthy dose of Bade feelings, so get ready to clench your hearts…or not… perhaps not in this chapter, but ya know.

* * *

It wasn't the will to live that pushed her. With so much destruction around, what was there to live for exactly? What kept her going was the thought of not knowing. What happened to one after the organs stopped functioning, your heart gave out and the last measly whispers of those around you fell silent? She didn't know and that terrified her, but even more than that, she knew these things were incapable of thinking, but to even think of giving them the satisfaction of ganking her made her skin crawl with an itch she couldn't scratch.

Her heavy boots crunched the forest ground with a satisfaction she didn't know she could feel during these times. Her trusty bow was strapped to her shoulder ready for anything along with the pair of scissors and the small hand gun she kept tucked away in the side of her boots, just in case. Comfortable or not they were accessible and needless to say she learned not to keep any knives in her belt if the scar running along her abdomen had anything to say about it. It seemed to work fine for some, particularly a fluffy, chestnut haired boy, but she wasn't speaking about to him nor to him right now so disregard that. When panic and desperation seeps in clumsy and angular movements to retrieve a weapon could do more harm to you than those trying to gank you. Needless to say, her boots worked for her.

She was only a mile or so from camp and so far not a single infected was out. Okay zombie would probably be a more accurate term for the entity but that made her feel like she was in a bad Hollywood movie with too much dyed red corn syrup. So instead they took to calling them infecteds, flesh eaters, stumblers, gnawers, and her preference, assholes.

Her back pack was currently stuffed with things like jerky, apples and Pop-tarts that she managed to snatch from the only stupid convenient store in the middle of stupid nowhere town. Not that location was really a big deal anymore. You could be in the big apple and still get dragged, oh excuse her you _would_ get dragged…and eaten. Little hick towns were safer and for the time being warmer, so that's where they were.

It wasn't hard for her to maneuver her way around from city to city; a girl like her knew how to disappear, making her the obvious choice for these little runs to town. She didn't mind it, sticking her neck out like this. It gave her peace of mind, some time to herself, and got her away from all the dreamers. She wanted it to end, no doubt, but the reality of the situation was that nothing was ever going to be the way it was, at least not in their lifetimes. Didn't these people ever read their history books? This was a million times worse than the black plague, and how long did that last again? Yeah you'd be worried too. What they should be doing was bunkering down, creating a fortress for themselves not running from town to town in hopes of finding help, but then again she couldn't imagine herself doing that either, maybe she was a dreamer.

An abrupt noise from up ahead pulled her out of her musing. Startled for only a second she quickly retrieved the bow strapped to her back, angling it where she heard the rustling from. Her heartbeat was steady, like it always was nowadays, panic settled as easy as breathing, it didn't hinder her anymore. She waited a few seconds before lowering the weapons, and with a roll of her eyes she sighed heavily.

"Real subtle Beck, only unlike cupid's arrows these won't help you get into my pants." She smirks tucking the bow away again.

"Like I need their help." She heard a voice call out from behind some greenery before a young man around her age stepped out wearing a black wife-beater, jeans, and combat boots, carrying a crowbar in his right hand.

"You could use some help." She continued to walk past him, and he didn't miss the way her hips swung or how the white tank-top she wore stuck to her skin from the day's trek, mesmerized by the sliver of pale skin between it and the dangerously low jean she'd must have gotten from her trip to town, because he couldn't remember peeling those off of her, not yet.

"You sure do know how to boost a guy's ego, don't you bade." He sighed halfheartedly. "I take it you're still pissed off at me?" He frowned, ready to delve into a ten minute long apology rant, if need be.

"You're so dramatic." She mumbled, way over what she was fuming about not two days ago. It's funny how seeing him after a near death experience could do that. She'd have to work on that. Sighing, she reached her hand out behind her, in a jester for him to hurry up, and he does, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I was an actor at one point, dramatic comes with the territory." He sees fit to point out nudging the side of her neck with his nose in an affectionate caress.

"A starving actor." She half snaps, recoiling from the tickling sensation his touch created, trying her hardest not to smile.

"I'm starving now, not much has changed." He beamed down at her noticing the pink blush that spread across her cheeks.

"Everything's changed." And in that moment he could honestly say there was nothing cuter than when Jade West pouted. Of course he'd never tell her that, for fear of getting his tonsils ripped out, not that he needed them. She was just considerate like that.

"Not everything." He smiled, leaning down to capture her lips in a quick kiss that she finally smiled from, before turning away.

"Sap." She mumbled gently swinging their intertwined hands between them.

"I know a few women who would appreciate my sap"

"Good I can add them to my shove into a stumbler list."

"I would expect nothing less." He laughed, pulling her closer to him. Finally it felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted off his shoulders. She was back and no worse for wear, he'd have to remember not to pick a fight with her before a scouting missing, he couldn't stand the feeling. In a world like this there was no telling when one moment could be their last.

* * *

Well there you have it people of the fanfictionverse. It's short, but this is the first installment of a new story I want to try my hand at. I am back for the summer and ready to write and get on track with the rest of my stories as well, so look forward to it. Feedback would be splendid.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, Dan Schneider does not periodically possess me in order to write these.

I hope you enjoy it, and sorry for the wait.

* * *

It was a short walk back to the camp, and as usual not nearly long enough for either's liking. Living in such close proximities with a group of people made it hard to maintain a sense of privacy. Maintaining a relationship at the end of times was not an easy task, and it didn't help that these gossip deprived girls had a tendency to snoop through her relationship. With a roll of her eyes she dropped her man's hand and made her way through the last bit of shrubbery to camp.

The first person to spot her was an overly bubbly airhead that she at times, silently, when she was certain no one was reading her thoughts, in a dark corner, while everyone else was cowering for their lives, in the cover of night, when every last soul was fast asleep, call her her best friend. Cat however did a poor job of hiding that fact.

"JADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" How they survived this long with a girl like her was beyond her. She did however allow for her to embrace her in a quick hug before thrusting her heavy load into the red head's open arms.

"There's food, medicine and a bit of toiletries, ration it and then help yourself." She sighed making her way to where they kept the fresh water supply."

"Jade did you find it? Tell me you found it! I cannot stand to look at this hideous color anymore!" A hand was suddenly thrust in her face. "It will literally be the death of me." Trina, the ban of her existence (insert sarcasm here) took that very opportunity to hackle her. If she wasn't so over killing then she might have been bothered long enough to pull out her scissors.

"Funny I was hoping for something a bit more gruesome, when it came to your death, with teeth and decay involved, weird." She hummed, throwing her the bottle of half used, green nail polish that just _happened_ to get swept up in her hurry. Don't be getting any ideas now. If she had noticed it before she made her trek back, she would have chucked it, clearly.

"Eww! You expect me to use this?" The brunette screeched, throwing it the same look she would a walker.

"No I was expecting you to drink its content then maybe puke it out later. I'm sure that would make for an interesting color!" She snapped, two seconds away from wasting her precious water and tackling the infuriating half Latina. She just wasn't in the mood. "Would you like some assistance with that?" She growled.

"No no it'll do." Trina assured her twirling on her heels eager to get out of Jade's way. If she wasn't so desperate for a change she would have waited for her to settle down from her little run to town before asking, but whatever, rumor had it she brought back some interesting things.

Chugging her water religiously Jade took a casual look around the camp. Cat was busy doing what she had been told, clutching a bag of twislers protectively, but sorting the rest well. She had dibs for at least one thing as long as Jade was concerned. Trina was sitting back next to her, carefully applying the coat of ugly nail polish, oblivious to all else. Tori, Trina's younger sister, was assisting cat with storing everything. Further down she caught sight of Tara and Hailey doing the laundry, not well, but doing it none the less. Sikowitz and Lane were apparently off hunting; well more than likely Lane was collecting firewood while Sikowitz miraculously conjured every live animal to him, making for an easy score. Don't ask her the man is weird.

Beck and Andre were engaged in some type of conversation while cleaning the different weapons they managed to get a hold of. They did require maintenance after all. Further down Ryder was setting up the rainwater collectors again, which they used to shower, after they were knocked down in last night's storm. Helen was helping him, well more like barking orders, which amused her to no end if Ryder's face had anything to say about it. Robbie was busy looking through a map of the surrounding area, no doubt planning their next stop; she had to give him props. She herself could read a good old fashion map, unlike most of these city dwellers (not that she wasn't one), but Robbie knew best, and in this day and era she wasn't going to belittle him for it. He had her respect, he earned it. Plus his stupid walkie talkies weren't so stupid now.

There were a few other adults and children running about as well, but she didn't pay them much mind.

"You want to talk about it?" She heard the rustle of footsteps following her.

"What's there to talk about?" She addressed the person behind her, stepping over a log on her way to the creek. She needed to pick clean the mess that was her combat boots.

"You were mad before you left." He pointed out.

"Yes, but now I'm not." She shrugged.

"So you don't even want to talk about it?" He ducked before the tree branch she just moved aside came back to smack him in the face.

"Why are you so eager to talk about it?" She asked

"I'm not; I just thought you might want an explanation. You ran off so quickly we never got to discuss it." Beck sighed

"I didn't run off I went for a run to town." Jade clarified

"So you don't want to discuss it?" He asked

"Why, hiding something?" She raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"What, no!" He was quick to finish

"Then there's nothing to discuss." She finished

"In other words we're good?" He clarified

"Just peachy." She emphasized with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay then, how was the town?"

"Worrying" She sighed, shaking mud off the heel of her shoes.

"What do you mean, where there more stumblers out than usual?"

"Hardly, there actually weren't any, anywhere. It's like they all up and left, almost like something drew them away." She mumbled

"Well until it comes back to bite us, we'll just call it a blessing in disguise." He smiled fully aware of his choice of words.

"Har har" She rolled her eyes.

"Beck!" They turned to see a tall blonde headed their way. Jade sneered at the way her waves bounced with every step she too. Nobody's hair should look that good during the freakin apocalypse. Even Beck's was unbearably greasy, but it was currently held back by a tight rubber band.

"Kendra, what do you need?" He asked.

Jade learned a lot of things during the apocalypse and one of those was to choose her fights wisely. Everyone was mad nowadays and Jade West, zombies or not, was anything but predictable. Not to say she didn't lose her cool often, because she did. She was just more cautious of it. I mean there's nothing like kicking the bucket with your last words being "you suck" or something, to those who will mourn you. Petty little thing didn't matter anymore so she opted to simply stand there and monitor instead of snapping at the girl for speaking to her man.

"Well because of the storm from the other night my tarp from my shelter got blown away. It was fine sleeping without it last night since it didn't rain, but I have a feeling it will tonight. So I was wondering if you might help me get it down from the tree it lodged itself into?" She asked with, in Jade's opinion, too eager a smile.

"Umm I guess-

"Great, really you're a lifesaver!" She squealed, clutching his hand tightly tugging him in the direction she wanted him to follow.

"Kendra!" They saw Tori jogging towards them.

"All the sorting and rationing of what Jade brought back is done, so I can help you with your tent now." She smiled at trio good naturedly, before reaching out to pull a twig from Jade's messy ponytail.

"Rough run?" She asked with an amused expression.

"No worse than any other." She shrugged attempting to feel her hair for any more evidence of her previous run.

"Mmmm, well you brought back a good batch. Sikowitz and Lane should be back soon with some gain." Tori twirled on her heals about to walk off when something caught her eye. "Also you might want to get that checked out." She pointed to the scrape along Jade's stomach, which was now visible from her shirt riding up after standing up from her crouching position when she was cleaning her boots.

"It's nothing." She sighed, pulling her shirt down.

"You sure?" Kendra gasped, taking a step back in wariness.

"It's not from a biter. I scraped it crawling under a fed-ex truck after hearing a group come through. Better that then getting taken hostage any day." She snapped back at the Blonde.

"Why don't we go get your tent back now?" Tori ushered her along.

Jade took a deep breath before rounding on her boyfriend "Alright I'm ready to talk about it."

"I thought you said you were over it!" He exclaimed

"Well I'm over being over it." She glared. "Now tell me what she was doing in your tent when I went to wake you?" She crossed her arms defensively.

"Well I was trying to explain that to you before you went and ran off." He mumbled

"Explain now." She growled. Her patience was wearing thin.

"Well a couple night ago, the night before you left-

"I know what night it was!" She interrupted. "Get to the point already."

"Well if you'd let me." He sighed

"Like I was saying there was a rainstorm that night and well we usually share a tent but since Cat was scared out of her mind, you went ahead and bunked with her." He continued when she nodded slightly.

"Well we all know Kendra isn't the best at securing her shelter so her tarp flew away because of the heavy winds. It would have been impossible to try to get it at that time of night especially with the storm going on. Seeing no other option she came over to our tent to see if she could bunk with us for the night. We were the closest since her shelter no longer had a roof. Keep in mind I was half asleep at this point so when she asked to bunk I thought nothing of it, and agreed." He shrugged

"Then tell me why your arm was wrapped around her when I went to get my backpack for the run I was assigned!" She snapped, vividly recalling the image in her mind.

"I'm not used to waking up without you by my side. I thought she was you! I was asleep okay it was a reflex to reach out and grab you." He exclaimed

"Only it wasn't me was it." She asked, with the faintest hint of a smile tugging at her lip. With his desperation to get through to her, he completely missed it

"It wasn't what it looked like, honest." He reached out to take her hands in his. "I wouldn't." He assured her.

"Hmmm." She hummed pondering over what he just said.

"Okay." She finally sighed but you're doing my laundry for the day. She tracked mud into our tent, so you owe me. I had to snatch a new outfit while I was in town."

"I can tell." He smirked, reaching out for her. He pulled her in tracing over the waistline of the denim she wore with his thumb. Giving her a knowing look he trailed him hand from her waist up her back and into her brown locks, pulling her in for a kiss.

She hummed against his lips drawing herself closer. He could have easily stayed like that for a while, but unfortunately a loud shriek alerted them to some unwanted visitors.

Twirling on her heals and out of Beck's embrace she made the short run back to camp. Coming to an abrupt halt she came face to face with a figure she was sure she left back in town.

"Though you'd get away that easily, did you love?" A group of men stood in the middle of their camp ground weapons drawn and smirks etched across each of their faces.

She felt an arm wrap around her waist pulling her into its security. She allowed herself to fall back but was no less tense or alert.

From her side she heard Beck voice what everyone was thinking.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Reviews are love my friends.


End file.
